


Untitled Roadtrip Story - Abondand

by Gruul



Series: Dusty Bunnies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A Rat named Voldie, Best Friends go on a adventure, Cancer, F/F, F/M, Roadtrips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: Three friends, and unbelievable story, about how cancer sucks ass. Unfortunately, this story will never be finished.





	1. Tabby

Chapter One: Tabby

It took five hours to pick up the phone to call my two best friends. I had a doctors appointment at 9:30 that morning, it was to go over my lab results that they took three weeks before, after I complained about aches and pains in my stomach and chest. My iPhone 7 lit up more than twice in one hour, texts about meeting up, how the doctors appointment was, why I wasn’t answering, and that if I didn’t call in about five minutes Lucy was going to send the police to my door. I picked up the phone, lit a cigarette, poured a shot of vodka and drowned the bitch down. Fuck my stomach was going to burn later. 

“Tabby! I was worried about you girl! Why didn’t you answer me?” Lucy screamed into the phone, she sounded excited, I furrowed my brow trying to remember why she would be excited at three in the afternoon, and then remembered she had a date at twelve, and had recently gotten a job at the local bar for night shifts. 

“Sorry Luc, I didn’t even answer B.” there was silence as she processed that answer, before I poured myself another shot of vodka, adding Beetroot Juice, and Horseradish, I took a lime slice out of the fridge and spun the shot glass around the edges with salt. Putting my head back, I poured the sour tasting drink in my mouth, making a face of the sourness of the alcohol. Already I could feel a buzz happening, I glanced at the clock and moaned in despair I had an hour to sober up before I had to get to work. I heard a door shut, and a yell of “get out” before Lucy’s concerned voice came back on the phone. 

“What did the doctor say Tabby? You sound sad and depressed.” I closed my eyes, inhaling the last of the cigarette before lighting another one, exhaling, then inhaling, repeat. Tears came to my eyes as I thought of the doctor's face, when he announced the news. The room spun for a moment, I latched onto the kitchen counter and inhaled the smoke through my mouth and exhaled through my nose. Lucy made a distress sound on the end of the phone. 

“Women if I have to drag B and myself over there to get the truth so be it. Call out tonight and we’ll watch some funny, shitty movies, drink some shots, and eat ice-cream. I’ll call B, and we’ll be over in about an hour.” Click, she hung up the phone, I turned my phone off and started straightening the place, before calling work and telling them I needed the night off due to an emergency 

“I hope everything's alright Tabby.” Lisa my manager murmured before saying bye and she would have my shift covered for the night even if she had to do it herself, instantly I felt guilty for lying about it being an emergency. Technically it was an emergency of needing to be drunk and forget this morning ever happened. My doorbell ringing brought me out of my stupor and I glanced around the room, making sure everything was put away, the alcohol, snacks, and movies were out for tonight. I walked to the door and opened it, and smiled at my two best friends. 

BB that stood for Bailey Barbiezy, had rainbow hair, with a skinny, chunky body figure, wore a bedazzled rainbow shirt, with pj striped pants, her hazel eyes are wide with worry and excitement. I could never understand where she found the energy to be excited for anything, even if it was bad news. Bailey was the person that everyone went to if you were feeling down, her hugs could make you feel better within seconds of receiving one. 

Lucy “Luc” Dotter was a whole different matter, she was the mood ring in the circle of friendship between myself and Bailey. Constantly changing mood at the snap of a finger, one minutes she depressed, the next she’s happy. It could deal with having ADHD and Bipolar but hey it adds to her personality, it is one of the many reasons I loved her. 

We all met in high school, I was a sophomore, while BB was a freshman, and Luc was a senior, one morning at the bus stop I saw them talking to one another about a new book that came out. One of the girls had pink bubblegum hair, wore a bright blue dress with yellow high heels, while the taller, younger girl had blonde hair, with blue highlights, wore a black Blink-182 shirt, with black skinny jeans. Curious about what book I walked closer and learned it was Twilight. I of course had finished that book the day after it came out, I could read a full length novel within a day if not disturbed, but the comprehension was the hardest for me. I cleared my throat getting their attention immediately. I shyly smiled. 

“Team Jacob or Edward?” I quirked an eyebrow , watching their eyes widen in realization that I had been listening to the conversation, I looked around hoping the bus wasn’t going to come before I could introduce myself, it looked like it wasn’t but with the school bus you could never tell. 

“Jacob for sure, I mean could you picture a sparkling vampire for a boyfriend?” the girl with pink bubble gum shuddered before sticking her hand out, I grasped it slowly, not sure of what would happen next, typically a hand-shake wouldn’t require such a hesitation. I learned quickly when entering high school, never trust anyone, unless you know them, or actually think they’re going to be serious. 

“My names Lucy Dotte, I’m a freshman and this is Bailey Barbiezy she’s a senior, what’s your name?” Her voice was gentle, but excited at the same time, Bailey nodded, narrowing her eyes at my hand when I started shaking Lucy’s. Maybe Bailey was scared I would pull her hand out and eat it? Who knows. I finished shaking her hand, and then backed away a little, grabbing my bag I pulled it higher on my shoulder.

“Tabitha Banks, I prefer Tabby though, I’m a sophomore.” Just then the bus pulled up, I climbed the three steps, and went all the way into the back, I never noticed the two girls whispering, but suddenly Lucy and Bailey were sitting on either side of me. 

“We’re going to be the bestest friends I can tell.” Lucy said, and from then on we were. 

“So What’s wrong Tabby? Why didn’t you call us after the doctor's appointment?” Bailey's high pitched voice broke me out of the memory, I walked to the living room, and eyeballed the couch for a moment trying to think if I needed anything before sitting down. I always hated if you laid down for bed and got comfortable your body demanded to pee, or if you sat down you always seem to forget something. I grabbed my pack of cigarettes, a bottle of vodka, a shot glass, an ashtray, and a bag of chips before plopping on the couch, the girls followed my example. I poured the vodka in the three shot glasses, lit a cigarette and closed my eyes and started talking. 

“I have terminal stomach cancer, the doctor said they caught it in time though. I can have the surgery in January. ” I heard a gasp, I knew it was Bailey because of the high pitch of the sound, but I didn’t hear anything from Lucy, I peeked at her from under my eyelashes and almost started crying. Her blue baby doll eyes were swimming with tears, lip quivering, hands trembling, shoulders hunched down as if she was in pain. This is why I wasn’t going to tell them the whole truth about what really happened at the doctor's office today, I wanted the rest of the time of what I had left with little fuss over my sickness. Normalcy. I moved closer to Lucy, careful of my cigarette and cuddled her close. I felt Bailey scoop us in a cuddle, her tears falling on the back of my neck. 

“I’m sorry Loves, I didn’t think this would happen, I hadn’t thought I of all people would get cancer at the age of twenty-six, still a virgin! Like really I think the universe hates me or somethin.” I tried to make some humor but she wasn’t having it, her shoulders started shaking before her sobs turned into screams. 

“It’s fine though cuz I can get that stomach surgery done, I just need to quit smoking so much and only have an alcoholic beverage every other week or month. Not everyday. 

“Why? Were supposed to grow old together, all three of us, not two! This isn’t fair!” She wailed her face pink, tears fell like rivers down her face. I nodded in understanding, numb from how theses two girls cared about me, loved me I knew right then and there I needed to do some serious soul searching. 

  
  


**************

Three Weeks later I told the girls to come over to my place, I had already packed up my apartment, gave my landlord my extra key, and pulled all my money out of the bank, took my last paycheck, added all the money together in preparing for this trip. I paced the bare living room, with my black and white rat Voldie on my shoulder. All my furniture went to my brother Derek’s house, where he would use it for his house, I trusted him to not stain my black leather couch. A knock interrupted my pacing, I walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it wide. The girl's eyes went wide in shock, turned towards me with questioning looks. 

“Come in, I’ll explain in a sec” When Lucy was the last to walk in I closed the door, and locked it. Bailey lit a menthol cigarette, inhaling the smoke, and french curled it out of her mouth, it was fascinating to watch. 

“Well women I’m waiting.” she said, tapping her foot in impatience, I grinned sitting down next to Lucy who sat under the window with her legs pulled up to her chest.

“We’re going on a 6 month road trip.” Lucy turned her head towards me with a shocked expression, Bailey's expression didn’t change, but her body language did, she became tense. 

“What about work? My apartment? My family? My dog?” I had already thought of those answers myself considering I had two animals myself. I couldn’t leave them with Derek, so I had bought two leashes, two collars, and sat down with them and talked for a whole night to them about the situation...they seemed to understand. 

“Bring Bubbles with, as for your parents I already told them they agreed. I talked to your work, they’re paying for your vacation time, you haven’t taken any in the five years you’ve been working there. ” I shrugged, her jaw dropped in disbelief, Lucy giggled before narrowing her eyes at me. 

“Tabby what did you do? I have no work but I do have Darling.” Darling is her hamster, that didn’t get along with Voldie. I thought since hamsters and rats were small could get along since they’re both at the bottom of the food chain together they could be a powerful combination, but no, Darling thought she could take the world by herself and Voldie already took over the apartment with his issue of peeing on everything that didn’t smell like his ball, cage, me, or the extra bedroom. 

“I’m bringing Smaug and Voldie with me, they’re my partners in crime, I already bought the required leashes, and cages for road trips at Petco for all of our animals. Since we are taking a van we’ll have plenty of space for them. “ I defended, speaking of the devil, Voldie poked his whiskers out scenting the air, when he didn’t smell anything abnormal, he crawled up my neck, his nails digging into my skin up to the top of my head, and fell asleep. What a weirdo. 

“Are you sure?” They asked, I nodded, feeling the anticipation, adrenaline, excitement fill the air. 

“ROADTRIP!” We screamed. 


	2. Lucy

Chapter Two: Lucy 

  
  
  


I didn’t really know what to say to Tabby when she said that we were going to be going on a Road Trip for six months, her green eyes were wide, hopeful, even if they had dark purple circles underneath them. I didn’t want to break her heart by being realistic, but how are we going to afford it? 

I currently am unemployed, earning a few bucks here and there, Bailey only got a thousand every month from her job, she was stripping for extra cash, Tabby doesn’t know, I only found out on accident, I tend to go to the strip club when I need a good lay. Since Tabby’s sick she’s going to have to buy the medication her insurance doesn’t cover, the food, motels, gas, and miscellaneous items as well. I sighed, parking the car into the garage, I took a cigarette out of the pack, and lit it. I looked around the neighborhood kids playing at the park across the street, with their parents watching them, townhouses on every block surrounding the area, and Tabby’s grey and yellow building, it was also a townhouse, fucking ugly if you ask me whoever painted it must have been color blind or high at the time. I took the keys out of the ingestion, getting out I headed up the stairs to Tabby’s apartment. The bright red door, with a lime green doorbell greeted me I rang it once, I heard Tabby running to the door, I looked away and the door opened. 

Tabby has always been a chubby person, but lately she’s been losing weight from not eating, cheeks are sunken in, her piercing looked weird in her skin, like someone had pulled her skin and stretched it, her bright purple hair with green highlights were dull, I was watching my best friend wither away before my eyes. 

“Hey girlie! I was told by a birdie that we were going to plan today and tomorrow and leave Friday at four in the morning? Are you crazy chica? Bailey is going to have a fit, stating she’ll need six cups of coffee instead of her typical four.” I joked, her face lit up in excitement and she giggled. 

“I know right?! I already have the food prepared and ready, I have the coffee and other snacks for us, and we're going to take turns driving? It’s a stick shift, I hope that’s okay.” she muttered the last part before moving to the queen blow up mattress it had three pillows, and a comforter it was placed on the ground under the window, since she had no furniture but the blowup mattress all of us had to squeeze onto it. Knowing how fat we are, we’d pop the fucking thing. 

“So what do you have done so far on places?” I asked wincing when she moaned from moving her body too fast to turn over, she waved her hand at the counter. I walked over and noticed a notepad with a bullet list of places; 

  * California
  * Utah 
  * Hollywood
  * Las Vegas (what happens, stays) 
  * Washington (twilight)
  * Forks (Twilight!)
  * Seattle (Twilight again!) 
  * Mexico (day of the dead?) 
  * Alaska (30 days of knights...vampires?) 
  * Texas (texas chainsaw massacre) 
  * Florida (Beaches, etc) 
  * New Jersey (Just cuz) 
  * New York (New Year's eve!) 
  * Irland (I highly doubt it but whatever!) 

I laughed at the notes besides the places including the movies she listed off, I also noticed underneath the places was a budget and a list of stuff to bring 

Gas = 3,000 or less

Motel/Hotels = 3,000 or Camping/Sleeping in car/Couch jumping works too Food = 3,000 or less 

Pet food = 400 + 

(Money altogether brings us to almost a fifty-five thousand dollars, if not more. We should be able to afford this trip. Unless there is useless spending do not spend on anything you don’t need Tabby) Stuff to bring (don’t forget Tabby make sure to pin this on fridge and bathroom mirror) 

  * Blankets
  * Pillows
  * Blowup bed
  * Makeup/Mirror
  * Download music 
  * A box of cigarettes to last the entire trip. 
  * Headphones (buy another pair just in case) 
  * Bring laptop, ipad, phone, and Portable DVD Player
  * Chargers for said things above
  * Flashlight, first-aid kit, gps, Binoculars for spying on people *giggles* 
  * Small bags for garbage and dog shit
  * Maps, (make sure to buy a map for every state visiting) 
  * Forks, spoons, knives, 

I finished browsing the list, looked up road trips on Google to make sure we had the list that we absolutely needed. I heard a squeak and noted that Voldie was in his pink ball, he was looking at me like I needed to bow down to him, I crouched down and lifted him up and out of the ball. 

“Hey Voldie how’s life in the pink ball? Still pissed at Tabby for getting you a female ball instead of a male?” I giggled at that memory after taking Voldie to the vet to get him checked up, the veteran discovered she was a he, let’s just say Tabby wasn’t so happy on the fact, until Voldie decided to be the comforter around the apartment then her cat Smaug who currently was lounging on the window seal. His orange almost looking red coat gleamed in the sunlight. My phone started ringing Voldie bit my ear to get it. I poked his stomach, he pooped on me. I looked at the caller ID and groaned. 

“Helena, I’m so sorry I didn’t answer your call, I was bus-” My fake grandmother started shouting nonsense in my ear, not allowing me to finish my sentence, I rolled my eyes, muttering a few curse words while listening to her scream about how I hadn’t stopped and seen her in a few months, how she didn’t like me calling her by her name, she wanted me to call her grandmother. Funny thing is that she's not even my grandmother, she was a random old women who found my number in her file at the senior palace and called me. I of course have had to explain this situation more than once. 

“Hey I’m sorry you're such a fucking bitch and demand so many things from me, but get this straight. I am not your granddaughter. I don’t know you. Your some stranger that got ahold of my number. I’m going to go now, do not call this number again. “ I hung up, shuddering I Hate old people, they creep me the fuck out. I scroll down the contact list, and message Bailey asking her about dinner tonight at ten, I add a side note about Tabby having an off day all I get is a sad face in response. 

Sighing in frustration I grab Voldie and stick him back in the pink ball, getting a glare in response, Smaug meows at my feet I fill his bowl with water and food. I take down the three bottles of medication for Tabby, grab one of each with a cup of water and tell her to take them, her face scrunched up in pain, grimaces but she greedily drinks the water and swallows the pills. 

“Thanks Luc, you're an amazing friend have I told you I loved you lately cuz I do” her voice slurs at the end. 

“Yeah, you’ve told me this yesterday and the day before, and the past nine years. Rest assured I know you can’t get enough of me. Get some rest Tabby we have two more days until we leave.” I pull the blanket off her, and put it back on her correctly, covering her feet, legs, and make sure her the blankets tucked under her chin before I head out, Voldie tries to leave with me thinking he could take over the world in the pink ball, I think not. I gently kick his ball back inside the living room, and lock the bottom lock before closing the door. This is going to be along six months ahead of us.


	3. Bailey Barbiezy

Chapter Three: Bailey 

  
  


“Bailey Barbiezy wake your ass up it’s time to leave!” Tabby voice screams in my left ear, I mumble a fuck you and roll back over. They can wait a few hours, I’m not getting up. I’m not going to get up. I’m not going to get-Ice water falls down on my back, I shoot up from my sleeping spot on the ground screaming from the coldness going down my back to my ass. 

“You bitches, I’ll show you! Just you wait” I get up stomping into the bathroom, turning on the shower to hot. The water pours down on me, I moan from the sensation of the coldness going away, replaced by warmth, I stay in the shower for a good ten minutes. I grab a towel from the rack and go back to the living room where my clothes are. Tabby doesn’t blink just hands me my first cup of coffee, I inhale the heaven in my mouth, tasting the ting of straight black in my mouth. I give it back to her, expecting a second cup to replace it. When it doesn’t happen I narrow my eyes in explanation. 

“Get dressed first then you’ll get the second cup. “ she replies sweetly, that fucking bitch I hate that bitch she made me wake up at, I look at the time on the stove and almost cry. 2: 30 A.M it glares, I was only asleep for five hours! I take the towel off, I’m almost dried off from the air, I quickly put my clothes on when Tabby eyeballs my breasts and ass, if she could she would draw me like that chick on titanic, like a French girl. Her art is amazingly brilliant, but I’m never going to allow her to paint me, well at least not naked anyway. 

“Cup of coffee. Now.” I push the words through my clenched teeth, I wasn’t awake for this, I needed more coffee, lots of coffee, my heaven. My eyebrows rose from Lucy’s expression of bewilderment, I chuckle over my cup of coffee, she seemed to have just gotten up as well, Tabby is jumping up and down, speeding up and down the apartment stairs with bags upon bags, I swear I saw Voldie on her shoulder but I must of been seeing things, because his pink ball is by the bed. Smaug is nowhere to be found. I look for Bubbles and find her playing with a shoe string in his cage, Smaug is laying on the bed, and Lucy’s hamster Darling is chattering up a storm. His squeaky noises must sound loud to his ears because all I can hear is little, tiny, small squeaks, his day seems to have begun by sitting on his hind legs, his chest puffed out holding the cage bars with his tiny paws. He still wants to rule the world, but Voldie is already doing that. 

“Lucy I do believe Darling is trying to be bigger than he thinks he is again: I giggled when she tilted her head sideways with a confused look before her eyes slide over to her hamster who was still squeaking away, she started laughing. 

“Poor Darling, I feel for him. I do.” her voice held love, I watched Tabby take the last bag out, I got up and repacked up my clothes, took my fourth cup of coffee that was located in the thermos. 

I grabbed Bubbles Cat carrier, which wasn’t heavy considering she was still a kitty, took my backpack that was going to be with me during the entire trip and went to the van. It was Messy, the bags weren’t organized and my ocd kicked into overdrive. I took everything out, and put them into separate piles of whose bag belonged to whose, separated them by a rope. 

Since the van was a six seater with a large trunk we put the two three seaters down and had more room for the cats to walk around, their extended leashes are clipped to their collars to make sure they didn’t leap out the window. Voldie and Darling had their balls to roll around in. 

“Aww Bailey you didn’t have to do that, now I feel bad.” I knew that she did but she was the most unorganized person on the planet and couldn’t find a way out of a hoarders house if she tried. I smiled and took my phone charger out of the bag, plugging it into the side car charge next to me, took my headphones out, plugged in my phone to charge, corrected my pillow in my seat, covered myself up with my blanket and started jamming to Blink-182 Greatest hits. 

It took another hour before we were set to leave, the cats leashes were tied behind the chairs where it couldn’t fly off or be untied by them, collared they explored the car, meowing in confusion when it started moving, poor Voldie and Darling’s balls darted every which way before I took pity on them, and handed Darling to Lucy, and cuddled Voldie since Tabby was driving. 

“Where to first?” I asked sipping my sixth cup of coffee slowly, savoring the heavenly taste, it would be my last one until tomorrow. Lucy hmphed and gave me a disbelieving look.

“Did you not read the to-do list? Or where we're going first? Of course not, if it’s not fanfiction you don’t read it. The answer is Utah, since we're already in Colorado and need to take i nterstate 70 to  leave this god forsaken fishbowl that we live in.” I nodded half paying attention, I could feel movement down below, I looked and realized Voldie was curled in between my boobs sleeping, I took my Blackberry, aimed the camera and snapped the photo. I posted it to Instagram hashtagging #sleepingratinboobs and got twenty likes instantly. Tabby was looking at her phone, glancing up, and then glancing back to her phone every three seconds frowning. 

“What’s up babes?” I called loudly my high pitch tone squeaked at the end, but it got Tabby to look into the rear-view mirror at me, and sent me apologetic smile

“Nothing, just Derek giving me a hard time is all” Ah Derek, I loved that guy, he was my one and only dream husband. His dark brown almost black eyes, with a velvet deep voice, that caressed my spine every time he talked, his green long braided hair, and his sculpted chest, that lead to a happy trail ...a moan escaped me, I realized I was getting hard from thinking about this, and blushed in embarrassment. Tabby gave me  _ the look  _ knowing exactly who I was thinking about. 

“BB! Stop daydreaming over my brother, it’s disgusting. It’s like thinking of incest, since you're like a sister to me.” I nodded still blushing, before a thought occurred to me while Tabby said what she did, I may look like a woman but on the outside I still had a few more things to get rid of before I became full women. Like this dick for example. I had that surgery planned for next year in the summer. I grew up in the suburbs in California with my two dads, my mother had been out of the picture since I could remember. After my top surgery when I was thirteen, we moved to a small town in Colorado, and that’s when I met Lucy, we instantly connected after reading Twilight together, I was team Jacob, who wants a cold dick inside their vagina or asshole? Not me. 


	4. Tabby's Alternative Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an alternative beginning but decided to scrap it. But enjoy!

The Colorado heat was too much at times, the breeze was hot instead of cold, there was no relief to get away from the summer weather of June. The sun was out today, I mourned the grey skies, with cold breezes, not too cold and not too hot, just right. I turned on the AC to make the ninety degrees inside to seventy at least. I sat on the couch, and looked out the window, noting that the neighbors outside the trailer park were all in their respectful yards dancing in the cold water, some in pools, others had sprinklers, I could see Ms. Crisps across the street from trailer putting the hose down her shirt, glancing back and forth to make sure she wasn’t seen. 

Too late, my eyes are forever disturbed. I chuckled, shuddering from the mental images that invaded my thoughts. Getting up from the couch I went into the small kitchen, trying to think of what I was going to have for lunch. I first went to the fridge noting I needed to go grocery shopping soon, I eyeballed the jug of lemonade, a half eaten sandwich, my fate was decided it seemed. I went back into the living room with my food, turned on the TV, and switched to my DVR to play Pretty Little Liars, I was on season three. 

I munched on the sandwich withdrawing from the world in that moment, dark spots swam in my vision, my heart felt like it was stopping, sweat cloaked my entire body as I started to shake, I got up slowly, putting the sandwich down and ran to the bathroom at the end of the hallway. All my food came up, every single last thing I had eaten in the past two days, poof, gone into the toilet to be flushed. I gagged the last chunk out and flushed the toilet, noting beforehand I had puked up blood. Shakily I went and laid on the couch on my stomach, breathing through my nose slowly, and steadily. I fell asleep to the sound of A’s voice with the liars explaining that they knew who he or she was. 

I woke up a few hours later, the time reading five o’clock I knew I needed to get up, to get ready for work but I just couldn’t move, I was too stiff, my back hurt, my stomach, chest and face felt like I had been hit with a baseball bat. My head was about ready to explode that was for sure. My answering machine was blinking, I slowly got up and pressed play while I went to get a glass of water. My doctor's voice rang throughout the small trailer. 

“Hey Tabby it’s Doctor Emmett, I just wanted you to know your lab results are in and unfortunately it’s not good news, call me when you get this message. “ His deep gruff tone that told me he had something that was emotional to tell me and I wasn’t wanting to know what it was. Dr. Emmett Wilder had been my doctor since I was ten years old, I met him when I met my cancer at the young age of nine and a half. He had been young then, black hair, smooth skin, a thin frame, and a smile that made you feel comfortable around him. As thin as he was I never expected him to have such a gruff, low voice, that sounded like you smoked fifty cigarettes a day. I didn’t like formalcy, I hated being called by my last name or first, I demanded him call me by Tabby, it had taken him awhile, but he now calls me by Tabby, instead of Tabitha. I took a deep breath and let it out and grabbed the house phone, punched the number in and waited as it dialed, my heart was pumping too fast, and I was nervous. I had to go through the office receptionist, who transferred me to Emmett's line, knowing my luck he wasn’t busy, so I had no time to overthink the worst, or best possibility. 

“This is Emmett Wilder to whom am I speaking to?” the professional gruff was on, he sounded stressed. I secretly smiled, of course he would be stressed he had everyone in town loving his work and was recommended everywhere. I cleared my throat. 

“Yes this is Tabby, you called me.” I cringed at that awkward, you are stupid I scolded myself, I heard him let out a deep sigh. 

“Hello Tabby, sorry if you were waiting for a while, you lab results did come in and I’m so sorry to tell you this, it’s one of the worst parts about being a doctor is telling the patient the worst news they want to hear. I did make sure it was yours before you question my sanity, or ask if it’s a joke. I had my team double check it for you as well. Your cancer is back Tabby and it’s bad.” time froze, my world spins too fast, the memories of needles jabbed into my arms, being so cold feeling like you’ll never be warm again, a voice in the darkness beckoning. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. I needed to be sure this wasn’t a joke, that this was actually happening, my cancer was back, my bestest friend in the world I tell you, I didn’t want to be friends with it. 

“You sure, you absolutely positive the test is mine? No one else's?” I scratched my head, pacing the small trailer, back and forth, back and forth. 

“I’m sorry it’s yours, you can come down to the office and look.” I needed a cigarette, something to keep my mouth from saying something I so desperately wanted to say to him, but I held it back with the tears. 

“Tabby you need to think about what your next course of action will be. I need to do some more testing a mammogram for sure though, when’s your next free day?” I thought about this, I pulled out my iphone and checked the calendar, it looked like I had the entire week filled, but I could cancel on Lucy, telling her that I have a late night shift and need to sleep. 

“Tomorrow, at two-thirty.” he hummed a sound before I heard tapping of computer keys. I paced more, taking a cigarette out of the pack I hid. I don’t smoke but occasionally I’ll get the craving of menthols. “Okay you’re all set so I’ll see you at two sharp.” he hung up, I stared at the phone, tears brimming my eyes, I blindly grabbed the lighter and lit the cigarette. I slide down the front door and puffed the menthol feeling numb. This wasn’t happening, I screamed inside my head, what did I ever do to the universe for it to hate me? I’m not married, I don’t have kids, I have two best friends, that I haven’t seen in a few days, two best friends that don’t know that I had cancer when I was nine until I was twelve, it was hell, losing my hair, the chemo, the pills that created a zombie version of myself, it’s a secret that I never want anyone to know. I wanted to be thirty with a husband, two kids with a white picket fence, not a virgin at twenty-six with a bartending manager position at a nightclub filled with drunks who are always looking for a one night stand. I scream into my hands and sob. 

  
  
  
  


The doctors appointment took  _ hours _ , filled with paperwork, needles, blood work, and an ultrasound. That was followed by an MRI, which I ended up puking up everything from breakfast, with a  biopsy, typically this would take weeks even a month of making appointments but since Emmett’s free for the day, and he’s the main doctor of the hospital he pulled a few strings and got it done within a day, the results however are going to take up to a few weeks to a month, considering that they're sending the samples to Denver for further examination, because Junction only has so many specialist. 

I left the hospital with an incision in my left breast, two huge bruises from the manigram, and the gooey shit still on my chest. I wanted my stupid c cup breasts to fall off already, or have something to keep them from hurting. I dragged myself to the nearest curb and whistled for a taxi, I couldn’t drive I was too doped up from the medication, and I wasn’t going to call Lucy or Bailey until I knew for sure what the results are. 

Getting out of the taxi I noticed my front gate was unlatched, my door was wide open and Mr. Whiskers was meowing around my foot. All my energy came rushing back, my heart started rushing faster than normal, I sent a prayer to whoever was listening and trudged inside, and almost shouted for the person to get out. Sitting on the couch smoking a joint with my rat Voldie was curled up on her bare, tan, tattooed shoulder sat my best friend Bailey, her hazel eyes were closed with her head thrown back, puffing the smoke out in light waves her rainbow hair was pulled up into a messy bun, her lip and nose piercing gleamed in the light. She wore a spaghetti strap black My Chemical Romance shirt, with short black skinny jeans topped off with four inch heels. She wasn’t skinny but she also wasn’t fat, she had some chubbiness to her, she said she liked her 120 pound weight and didn’t want to change even if she was barely five feet tall, at the age of twenty-four. I found it incredibly funny that me, BB, and Lucy all shared the same birthday, but we weren’t born on the same, year. I was the oldest, with Lucy coming in second place at 25, BB was the youngest of the trio. 

“Hey Bitch I didn’t see you, and since you never seem to answer your phone I decided to chill with Mr. Voldie here.” her voice was a smoky cool tone, it sent shivers down my spine every time she was pissed off, she didn’t get loud, or more quiet it went from her regular high pitched tone to you best tell me where you were and don’t lie tone. I sighed in defeat, shuffled towards my bedroom, her silent footsteps followed behind me down the end of the hall, we passed the bathroom in silence and I beelined to my closet, picking out the first shirt I saw, and went to the black dresser, pulling out shorts. I weaseled out of my clothing, carefully took off my bra, hissing when I scraped against the incision, I heard BB’s breath hitch, and quickly put the shirt on, and threw my black jeans into the closet, putting on the shorts, I sighed in relief. Freedom. I took Voldie from her shoulder, murmuring lovingly to my black and white rat, who grinded his teeth in happiness, he found his way up my shoulder to the top of my head where he laid down and slept. I crawled into my bed, rearranging the pillows so I could sit up leaning against them. The instant I leaned against them I groaned at the softness, sleep was summoning me with her call. BB was staring at me in worry, her biting her bottom lip, her teeth clanking against the lip ring. 

“What the fuck Tabby, I’ve been calling all day, and yesterday and no answer, I come over here to check on you thinking you're dead, only to discover your gone, and you haven’t showed up to work in the last three days, calling off sick. What’s going on?” her voice was steel that held a no bullshit excuses, I looked up and gave her direct eye contact, clearing my throat I slowly made up a valid excuse.

“Sorry I haven’t been feeling good, I was puking all day yesterday, my phone died, and I went to the doctors today to get checked out. Common week flu.’’ my eyes widen, brimming with tears on the small lie, I couldn’t tell, I wouldn’t tell her, even if she was my best friend, I needed the results first, and then a few days alone to comprehend them when they came through. Her eyes soften a bit before glancing at my left boob, before quirking a brow for an explanation. 

“The doctor took a blood sample, can’t be too careful.” the lie rolled off my tongue, bitterness filled my thoughts on what her reaction would be if I would tell her the truth, she would get emotional, cry, pretend it wasn’t happening, demand I get tested again, and then ask for me to go through hell again by taking chemo. Nope, never, ever again. 

“In your boob? That’s a little weird, but then again your doctor is weird.” I smiled a little at that comment, Emmett was weird, but in his own way, he got the job done at least. He cared for all of his patients and did whatever was necessary to care for them even if the procedure was a little obnoxious. 

‘Yeah he said that my veins were being stubborn and couldn’t get them to roll the way he needed them to and decided my left boob was perfect for the job.’’ liar liar pants on fire, keep lying you’ll end up just like the Liars on PLL kept chanting in my head, I gulped and chuckled a little, to distract her from her putting the two signs together. 

“Okay Tabby I expect you to call me after work or before I don’t care it doesn’t matter, and then call Lucy she’s worried about you.” I nodded, my eyes slipping close, she leaned over and kissed my brow, and left, Voldie got up from his perch on my head, sliding down my neck to curl up next to me on the bed. I knew if I left him there all night he wouldn’t move or slip away, I trained him for two years of the punishment of leaving the bed without permission, he never did like the consequences of ending up in his pink girly hamster ball for a day, only to go into his cage for lunch and to sleep for dinner, he squeaked and squeaked in protest, I didn’t listen to him, he needed to learn the lesson and he did. 

I leaned down and kissed his soft furry head, and a kiss was exchanged in his unique way of twitching his whiskers, lights were turned off, and we fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  


CHAPTER TWO 

The day started off weird, it felt off I couldn’t figure out why. It was a Thursday, August fifth, the leaves were starting to fall off the trees, baring their nakedness for all to see, it had been a few days since the visit to the Hospital, and I was starting to feel the effects of the medication, I seem to be tired all day even if I fell asleep early the previous night before, I didn’t want to feel that way anymore, the sunlight streamed through my window, right in front of my face, I glared at the sun, I wasn’t ready to get up for the day, I glanced at the alarm clock behind me and groaned into the pillow, it was already two in the afternoon, and I had a shift at four, I dragged myself out of bed, making it in the process of flipping Voldie on his back, I instantly forget about the blanket and went to see if my rat was alright, his beady eyes were accusing me of waking him up from his nap. I cringed, he wasn’t happy if I woke him from his naps. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot you slept with me, I have to go to work, so you need to move somewhere else for a moment so I can make the bed.” he squeaked, I suppose it was an understanding sign. I smiled a little when he moved his little body towards me, beseeching me to pick him up, I put him on my shoulder, and continued making the bed, once it was done, I picked up the bedroom so I could come home without worrying, I headed to the kitchen, made Voldie’s breakfast, and myself some blueberries pancakes with the fresh blueberries I bought from Farmers Market the other day. I took the strawberry jam out, spreaded it all over the pancakes, then put a little bit of syrup. We ate while watching PLL again, I made a few comments, screeched when Ezria made an appearance, and cussed out A at the end of the episode. Yawning, I stretched and put the plate in the sink, went back to the bedroom pulled out my uniform, setting Voldie back on the bed, I started the shower, the warm water hit my back, I moaned from the sensation, it felt amazing, I needed to shave, since it had been a few weeks since I had last. I took the soap lathered it on my legs, arms, turned the shower head off, and let the bathtub fill. I easily got that done in ten minutes, another five washing my hair and body, I was done. Wrapping the white fluffy towel around me, before I did though I wiped my face to get the water off me. The mirror beckoned me with my makeup littering the sink not put away, uncharacteristic of me. I typically like my whole trailer cleaned, put away, and not messy. Especially if I’m going to get off really late. 

I went to the room, took my phone off the charger and played Skillet as I got ready. My face was fine, delicate features, wide green eyes, with hints of blue in my tires, a button nose, and full glossy lips, I have canine bites piercing, with a nostril and two eyebrow piercings. I took my tongue barbs and tried to think which one I wanted go with this time. I had one rainbow, two plain silvers, one with a rugged cross looking shape on the tip, and happened to find one with my name on the bar, with two balls having the first letter written in old english on it. I decided to go with the plain silver, just because it’s more professional looking. I took all my earrings out of both ears, I took the dreamcatcher pair, put them in my lobe, put both arrows in my for my industrial and two small silver earrings for the rooks and put them. After taking the time for the jewelry, I snatched my choker off the hinge it stayed on and put it over my head. Wearing the choker, it made me feel grounded, safe, loved. Brown eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and cover up, was easily put on, I took the towel since I was dry from air drying, taking note that my breasts looked bigger than they normally do, my stomach was chubby, weighing a hundred-fifty pounds, I doubt I’ll be this big in a few months. I had some fat on my arms and legs, it wasn’t too bad but wasn’t that good either. My uniform was simple, a black collared shirt with white trimmings, and black slacks, with two inch black high heels.

  
  



End file.
